


Pick me a Pretty Red Rose

by drainspoon



Series: Newt's Life Work aka his Angst Collection [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, fill in the blanks, no happy ending, scar is the bad guy, scarian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drainspoon/pseuds/drainspoon
Summary: Fingers lovingly interlocked with each other, lips separating slowly as their foreheads pressed together, stood the love of his life—and another man.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Series: Newt's Life Work aka his Angst Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Pick me a Pretty Red Rose

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on wattpad under the name @lifeconstruct. written on the scarian cult discord server (a derivative of the hermittpad community server) and posted there originally.

his heart reeled in his chest, throat hoarse from choking out sobs and eyes sore and red from his tears. he slumped up against the wall of his base with his face buried in his knees, hiccuping and weeping. every moment he could've sworn he'd calmed down a new memory would bubble up in his brain and the cycle would repeat. he felt as though his vocal cords were burning, and yet he couldn't cease his agony. he curled into himself, silently begging his mind to just stop and let him get over it—like he knew that his " _love_ " certainly had. 

thoughts rattled through his brain: _why? why? why? why me? why us? weren't we happy? why would he do this to me? to us? we were okay.. we were happy! why couldn't we stay happy?!_ but above all others, he kept cycling back to _it_. to what the love of his life had done just mere hours before then.

to what the love of his life had done to ruin everything he had built up—they had built up.

_with a bubbly grin on his face, grian swung his arms, swaying his body with emphasis to convey his excitement and happiness, purely for the fact that he was going to visit his boyfriend. as he stepped into the village, his pace slowed to take in the wonders of the build that had taken scar so long. it brought an even bigger smile onto his face, if that was even possible, to feel the pure love radiating from every single house and detail in his lover's base, to remember every single emotion that rumbled through the grounds that had formed their relationship. they'd gone from a simple friendship to their devoted love here, and, truth be told, grian trusted scar with his life._

_he took a short detour just as he stepped up towards his home, spotting a pretty red rose blooming just at the base of one of the trees out of the corner of his eyes._ scar will like this, right? _he thought, crouching besides the flower. his breath caught in his throat at its beauty, the intricate bends and folds of the petals reminding him of his boyfriend. he let out a small breathy gasp._ yeah, he'll love it! _carefully, he dug his fingers into the dirt surrounding the rose, being sure to pry it from the ground in such a way that it would not damage the flower or cover the stem in too much soil._

_grian rose to his feet, folding his palms around the stem with a soft smile as he stared down at it. he spun around from the tree, lifting his head, in an instant he felt his heart falling to his stomach._

_a wave of nausea hit him and the flower slipped from his grasp. his hand shot back to reach for the tree, palms setting on the rough trunk as he took a step backwards to steady himself, the beautiful rose crushing under his heel. his free hand shot up to cover his mouth as a few loose tears slipped from his tear ducts at the sight before him, body trembling._

_fingers lovingly interlocked with each other, lips separating slowly as their foreheads pressed together, stood the love of his life—and another man._

_the tears came flooding faster than he'd ever imagined, even back in the days when he worried of this exact scenario, days he had set behind him. days that scar had promised would never come. despite his best efforts, and his nails digging into the skin around his mouth, he let out a suffocated sob. two heads shot over to his direction, escaping from their loving embrace as one backed away and the other made a step towards him. "wait— grian, it's not what you think!" scar feigned, lifting a hand to him, hardly making a move to comfort him besides such a simple motion._

_hands flying up to his eyes, he desperately wiped away his shameful, shameful tears. quaking like a ball in an earthquake, grian bolted away from the pair. his heart thumped loudly in his ears, but the sound of someone's feet hitting the grass and shouts that he didn't register were louder._ no! i don't want to hear him! don't make me hear him! let this be a dream, let this be nightmare! please! anything! _he'd barely made it to the clearing where his base was located when his feet faltered beneath him, collapsing to the ground. he felt too weak, too sick to rise back to his feet, curling into himself on the ground._

_"grian! grian, please! you have to listen to me!" he heard scar sliding to his knees beside him, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up. "please, grian, i love you! i really do! you don't understand, i—" his words faded to a static that the man, with tears rolling down his face, didn't acknowledge. as grian stared into the love of his life's eyes, his heart—his love—his everything shattered into a million pieces. sure, it hurt that he had been cheated on, but that pain amounted to nothing as they made eye contact and grian_ saw it. _what hurt more than knowing his love was nothing, was the look in his eyes—a look that spoke in pure, clear, yet unspoken words:_

_scar meant none of his comfort._

_**none of it.** _


End file.
